


Coffee Cups And Poetry

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Poetry, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, word count over 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Sweet fluff logicality.Logan forgets he's sitting on Patton's lap, and falls over himself trying to apologize.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Coffee Cups And Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Are you going to be sitting on my lap all day? I mean, it’s fine if you do.”
> 
> !This is a re-upload. The original got deleted!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave any thoughts in the comments!

Logan started, awoken from his trance by Patton’s voice. Turning red, Logan realized that he was still sitting on Patton’s lap. Logan had lost track of time, so there was no way to know how long he’d been sitting there. “Are you going to be sitting on my lap all day? I mean, it’s fine if you do.” Patton inquired, smiling widely and happily, looked up at Logan earnestly. Logan, turning steadily redder under Patton’s gaze, fumbled for the words to answer as Virgil and Roman smirked from aways away.

\--Several hours earlier--

Logan picked up his coffee cup and moved into the living room, all the while browsing the newspaper. There wasn’t much of interest - a few reports about new constructions, and something about a new president of the local agriculture club. Dropping down onto the couch with a sigh, Logan drained the last dregs of the drink in his hand and opened his computer for his latest work project. It was quiet in the room, but a comfortable type of quiet. The type that never seemed empty or loaded. Patton was curled up on the couch beside Logan, nose-deep in some abstract book. Roman was working furiously on the desk nearby, the scratch of his pencils and coloring supplies more than sufficient for background noise. Virgil was sitting at the kitchen table, browsing through Tumblr while he devoured a bowl of cornflakes. Remus was nowhere to be found, a fact that was completely unsurprising. And finally, Janus was scrolling through what appeared to be YouTube while he lounged back in the armchair. 

A few hours passed, filled with occasional idle chatter and laughter, coming and receding like waves. Sometimes somebody would complain about their work, earning severe amusement from everyone else and several attempted hug attacks from Patton, all in attempts to cheer them up. When the time for lunch rolled around, everyone converged around the table to consume the salad and pizza Janus had prepared. Sitting down at the table, the daily lunch chatter commenced. Logan talked very earnestly to Patton about the statistics of his latest report - “No, but really! Look, it’s fascinating! If you look very closely, you can see how the numbers change and how the variables influence the data-”, with Patton listening intently, doing his very best to understand. After all, Patton loved his boyfriend and wanted him to be happy. 

Roman complained to Virgil about his creative woes and his new inability to come up with anything satisfactory. “But honestly! I am supposed to be the creative side! The one with all the good ideas and the amazing final projects! I simply do not know what is happening.” While Virgil knew very well how dramatic Roman was and often tired of it, he still swallowed the snarky response and steadfastly replied with “Don’t worry Princey. I’m sure your creative brain will wake up from its shutdown anytime soon.” This earned a relieved smile that made Virgil feel better about the wasted opportunity for sarcasm. 

Remus had dragged himself out from the depths of the mindscape for lunch, and was currently sandwiched between Janus and Remus. Those two talked quietly to each other, even as Janus effortlessly slid from conversation to conversation. He paused only to laugh at Virgil’s sarcastic quip at Logan, reassure Roman that everything would be ok, and offer a warm smile to Patton. Remus also participated in the talk, and he gave everyone a generous laugh. Even a few weeks ago, the laughing would have been aimed at him. But now, they laughed with him. So, everyone was happy and content at that lunch, surrounded by their closest friends. 

When Virgil finally finished eating, the dishes were swept to the sink by Patton and everyone dispersed to go back to their work. Roman returned to his desk, Remus vanished again, Janus returned to the armchair, and Virgil stretched out flat on the floor, scrolling through YouTube this time. Patton returned to the couch, and Logan, not paying much attention sat down on Patton’s lap. He realized it, blushed, and made an attempt to stand. But was held in place by Patton, who insisted that it was ok, all the while turning steadily pink. Logan, who knew very well that arguing with Patton was pointless and never worked, sighed, and resigned himself to sit on Patton’s lap. “It’s not weird, it is fine. We are dating, after all. It is just me making this weird. Now, Logan, start working!” Logan soon forgot where he was sitting, and the room settled back into the comfortable quiet from earlier. 

\--Present Time--

“Oh my gosh Patton, I am very sorry. I should have moved sooner. This cannot be good for your circulation-” Logan stood up quickly, fixing his glasses and moving to sit down next to Patton. He stopped however, when Patton’s hand shot out and gripped his arm. “Logi. It’s ok. I have no issue with you sitting on my lap. Truly, I don’t care. And I wish there was some way to convey this to you.” Patton smiled softly, and in that instant almost all of Logan’s worries melted away. “Thank you so much Pat. I don’t think I could stand Mr. Mopey Dopey Logan today.” Virgil smiled, alerting Logan to the mild nature of the tease. Turning to the computer, Virgil faded from the conversation. “Well, I am very glad that we have avoided conflict.” Janus smirked as he stood. “But as much as I would like to stay, I think I should go check on Remus. You know, make sure he hasn’t caused some sort of explosion.” With that, Janus vanished down the hall. This left Virgil, and Roman. The creative side had not stopped scribbling away or even batted an eyelash during the entire exchange, but he was barely concealing a giant smile. 

Logan, sighing, sat down on the couch next to Patton. “You know, I think work can wait for a little. It is after all healthy to take small breaks in between difficult work.” And with that, Logan shut his laptop and curled up against Patton, his face on the other’s shoulder. Patton, smiling the biggest grin, closed his book and pulled Logan closer to him. “I love him so much.” Patton thought to himself, all the while pulling out a separate book. Turning to the first page of classic poems, Patton began to read to Logan. In that moment, Logan raised his shining eyes to Patton and silently conveyed everything he could not say. “I love you. I can’t believe you’re real. I would be lost without you.” Patton continued to read, the only sign he understood was the quiver of emotion in his voice as he read. Logan drifted off to sleep soon after, safe in the arms of the one he loved and would give the world for.


End file.
